A Family's Destruction
by Raven's Serenity
Summary: Kagome lives with her father Satoshi Higurashi in America. They own Higurashi Inc. one of the top companies in the world and only second to Tashio & Sons Inc. Kagome isn't an only child, she has a twin sister name Kikyo and a younger brother name Souta. They both live with their mother and grandfather on a shrine in Tokyo, Japan. ShessomaruxKagome, MirokuxSango, InuyashaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

A Family's Destruction

Summary: Kagome lives with her father Satoshi Higurashi in America. They own Higurashi Inc. one of top companies in the world and only second to Tashio & Sons Inc. Kagome isn't an only child she has a twin sister who is five minutes older than she is named Kikyo and a younger brother named Souta. They both live with their mother and grandfather on a shrine in Tokyo, Japan. Unfortunately for Kagome she has to move back with her mother while her father goes on a business trip, leaving Kagome in charge of the Tokyo department.

Kikyo Age: 23; Occupation: Spending money like no tomorrow (a gold digger)

Kagome Age: 23; Occupation: Co-CEO of Higurashi Inc.

Sango Age: 23; Occupation: Waitress at Sunset Restaurant and caretaker of her brother

Miroku Age: 25; Occupation: Ambassador for Tashio and Son Inc. And Cousin to the Higurashi's

Bankotsu Age: 26; Occupation: Kagome's Bodyguard and best friend

Raven Age: 24; Occupation: Kagome's Bodyguard, ex-assassin

Inuyasha Age: 24; Occupation: Head of Technician and Security department of Tashio and Son Inc.

Sesshomaru Age: 26; Occupation: Co-CEO of Tashio and Son Inc.

InuToga Age: Old; Occupation: Co-CEO of Tashio and Son Inc.

Izzy (Inuyasha mother) Age: Old yet young; Occupation: Stay at home mom and wife

InuKimi Age: Old; Occupation: Fashion Designer

Naraku Age: 25; Occupation: CEO of Onigumo Technology

Kagura Age: 24; Occupation: Secretary at Onigumo Technology

Souta Age: 17; Occupation: Attend Tokyo High of the Gifted

Kohaku Age: 17; Occupation: Attend Tokyo High of the Gifted

Rin Age: 16; Occupation: Attend Tokyo High of the Gifted

Shippo Age: 17; Occupation: Attend Tokyo High of the Gifted

Kanna Age: 16; Occupation: Attend Tokyo High of the Gifted

Jakotsu Age: 25; Occupation: Famous Fashion Designer

Chapter 1: One step at a time

I don't Inuyasha but I do lay claim on Sesshomaru

~xoxo~

Summer

"Kagome my dearest angel, have you gathered everything you needed and sent everything that belongs to us to Tokyo?" Satoshi asked as he helped his daughter with the last of her things.

Kagome smiled brightly before answering, "Yes father I am sure. I have talked to mother already and she has signed off everything we have listed except for the items we have here now. Also I have brought our old mansion because I absolutely refuse to be in the house Kikyo. Mom said its alright with her."

"If your mother has agreed then I will not stop you though I do wish that you and your sister would try to get along." Satoshi expressed.

"I have been nothing but nice to Kikyo but for some unknown reason she tries to attack me and degrades me at every chance she can. I cannot promise that we won't be hostile but I will try to make things easier for mom, that's all I can do." Kagome promised

"That's all I can ask for my child. Come let us get these things sent off and then be off. I can only stay a week before I must be off for my business trip." Satoshi explained before stepping out of their home for the last time.

"Sounds like a plan dad…" Kagome trailed off as she closed the door and locked it then handed the key to the salesmen.

After that no other words were spoken as they sent off their mail then proceeded to airport to take their private plane to go back home.

~xoxo~

"So Kikyo, when does your pathetic sister get here and what do you have planned for her?" Kagura asked her best friend.

"Well from what my mother was telling me my dearest sister should arrive here tomorrow along with my father. If that is true I will definitely be getting some money. I need some after the splurge we just had." Kikyo laughed.

"Why not ask my brother Naraku or that idiot Inuyasha for some money?" Kagura inquired.

"I never said that I wasn't going to get money from them but I use your brother as a last resort. He's harder to get money out of then Inuyasha. That fool is pretty dense." Kikyo cackled as she and Kagura left the restaurant.

~xoxo~

Somewhere else in Tokyo, Japan

"Hey old man you wanna tell us why you called us in for a conference and why the pervert is here too?" Inuyasha brashly demanded.

"Well hello to you too my boy, now the reason why I have called you three here because the rival company owner's will no longer be in America they have moved back here to Tokyo but only one will be CEO as the other leaves for business travels and hopefully expansion for their company." InuToga explained.

"Who the fuck are the leaders anyway?" Inuyasha curiously asked.

"Little brother I knew that you were an idiot but to be completely unaware of who our competitors are is a new level of idiocy even for you." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Who the fuck asked you for your opinion prick?!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood from his seat.

"Satoshi and Kagome Higurashi…" Miroku trailed off in complete shock.

"How do you know that monk?" Inuyasha turned at Miroku quickly.

Miroku ignored his best friend before continuing, "As I was saying, Satoshi Higurashi age 35 started Higurashi Inc. from the ground up in America and expanded it to here in Tokyo. He has three children a set of twins name Kikyo and Kagome and a son named Souta. When Satoshi left here he took his daughter Kagome with him due to Kikyo trying to kill her constantly. While his father, wife, Kikyo, and Souta stayed in Tokyo. As time grew on Kagome became a Co-CEO of her father's company but don't let her innocent look fool you because she is as much as a tycoon as the papers have stated." Miroku finished.

"Miroku how do you know so much about this family even I didn't have that much info they are excellent when it comes to hiding information they don't want anybody to know. So please enlighten us." InuToga questioned.

"Why wouldn't I know this information?" Miroku countered.

"Oi, monk just tell us already?" Inuyasha demanded

Miroku just sighed before answering, "They are my family, Satoshi wife Luna is my aunt. That's the only reason why I know this info plus Kagome and I very close. She and Souta are like a little sister and brother that I've never had and I check on them regularly but I don't associate with Kikyo, she doesn't know where I work or that I even work and I would like to keep it that way." Miroku explained as he stared at Inuyasha towards the end.

"Why don't you associate with my Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"My friend you wouldn't understand even if I told and besides my problems with her go back way before I even met you. So please just drop it and don't mention me when you talk to her." Miroku explained.

"Is that all father? I already knew all this." Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone.

"No, I want to merge our company with Higurashi Inc. both companies will still be there own but I would like to expand before another company like Onigumo Technology tries to grab their attention. We have a meeting with them in two days so prepare yourselves and Miroku I would like for you to be there as well. That's all so you may leave." InuToga announced as he left for the day.

~xoxo~

Later on in the evening at the airport

"Uhhhh, Ladies and Gentlemen we have reached our destination and you may now move about the cabin. Thank you for flying with Delta airlines." The captain announced over the speakers as the only three passengers gathered their things and departed the plane.

"To finally be home, is such a great feeling. What do you say daughter?" Satoshi asked as he turned around to face her daughter.

"I'd say I'm ready to get something to eat and get myself ready to conquer this town. I can't wait to see my best friends and finally let Shippo see the town his family lives in." Kagome announced as stretched her way off the plane.

"Mom, why is grandfather being so loud at 2 in the morning doesn't he know we aren't morning people?" Shippo whinnied as he exited the plane too.

"I am right here my grandson, you may address me instead of ignoring me directly." Satoshi said a little annoyed.

"Could you two please hush I want to eat and go lay in a nice comfy bed. So let's go before I set both of you straight." An anger miko announced.

"Uh, let's go Shippo your mother is quite scary when she's angry." Satoshi said as he and Shippo ran towards the limo.

"Hey, I heard that!" Kagome yelled as she ran after them.

'_Kikyo my dear sister I'm back and much stronger. I can't wait to see your face._'

~xoxo~

Well my sweets this is my new story and I just had to write this as I was thinking this up. For those of you who are waiting on chapter 27 for I'm Afraid I Love You, I will be posting it a little later on today. I am having a little writer's block when it comes to how I want to put everything together. But have faith in me!

Love Raven's Serenity


	2. Home

A Family's Destruction

Chapter 2: Home

I don't own Inuyasha but I do lay claim on Sesshomaru!

~xoxo~

Early Morning Higurashi Shrine

"Souta breakfast is ready! Get down here now!" A shrilly voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"All right already! I said I was coming five minutes ago!" The young teenager yelled back as he descended down the stairs in his pajamas.

"Souta don't you realize it's early in the morning and you should have been dressed already." The shrilled voice chastised.

"Kikyo, didn't you realize that it's the weekend and I don't have anywhere to go. Besides your still in that thing you call pajamas." Souta retorted.

"Alright that's enough you two it really is too early to be dealing with all the yelling." A raspy voice intervened.

"Sorry gramps…" Souta trailed off.

Before anyone else could speak there was a knock at the door.

"Well who could that be?" The last occupant of the household questioned as she walked to answer the door as she was still drying off a plate she had in her hand.

As the woman opened the door she immediately dropped the plate she had in her hand causing everyone else to run to the door.

"Hello Luna, it has been quite some time. May we come in?" The mysterious person asked as he bowed to them.

"Y-you don't have to ask, this is your home Satoshi. Please won't you all come in?" The young woman identified as Luna asked.

"You are quite right my dear. Allow me to clean this mess up and then we all can retire to the living room and talk. I know there must be a lot of questions you have for us." Satoshi explained as he began to clean up the glass after being handed the broom and dustpan.

Everyone gathered into the living room trying to make the seating arrangements work. Kikyo sat in the arm chair across from her mother, father, and grandfather who sat on the couch while Kagome preferred standing up leaning up against the wall that was closets to the door. At the bottom of her feet Souta and Shippo sat chatting idly away.

"Satoshi my dear boy, we were not expecting you all until tomorrow so why the sudden change now?" Ken asked his son.

"Well, originally we thought that it was going to take forever to clear out that mansion back in America so we wanted to give ourselves time to prepare. After we finished everything we saw no point in staying any longer. There wouldn't have been any point especially since we got our records sent to our office here the prior week. I just couldn't stay there when I want to do is be with my family before I head out again for my business trip." Satoshi explained.

"How long will you be staying father?" Kikyo asked sweetly.

"I will be finishing out this week and staying through the next week, so next week Sunday I will be departing. But let's not worry about that right now." Satoshi finished explaining.

"If you guys hadn't noticed there isn't enough room to fit all us. I don't mind sharing but I can't speak for everyone here." Souta finally spoke up.

"I have already dealt with that so don't worry about it. Shippo and I will not be staying in the house." Kagome revealed.

"Where will you two be staying at then? Hopefully not to far dear and I won't have you staying in any hotels." Luna questioned.

"We will be staying at Higurashi manor. Uncle Shiro and his family moved to another location and I…persuaded him into giving me full ownership of the mansion and tax free." Kagome explained.

"How did accomplish such a feat my dearest granddaughter? Your uncle is as stubborn as they come and he's a hoarder." Ken asked astounded.

"It was easy really, I simply told him why allow our family home fall into a stranger hand when he could easily give it to a family member who knows the value he holds for said home. I knew that the memories from growing up in there are special and I wanted to add onto those memories. I also told him he could come back and visit at any point in time as he saw fit which he happily agreed to. Another thing I told him I was not going to held responsible for the taxes he allowed to be accumulated over the years but I would pay for the manor at half price because of it." Kagome furthered explained.

Ken and Satoshi both laughed until they couldn't breathe each trying desperately to catch their breath which wasn't easy.

"O-only you could manage to trick my brother into so many traps at once. I bet he didn't even realize what he agreed to until after everything was signed though I don't think he cares either." Satoshi said as he was finally able to breathe.

As the house was coming to a comfortable silence Kikyo decided to make her thoughts known, "Kagome, my little sister what is that youkai to you?"

"She is my momma aunt Kikyo. Does this not please you?" Shippo curiously asked.

"Hush youkai I was not talking to a filthy disgusting thing like you. I was talking to my pathetic excuse of a thing I call my sister!" Kikyo yelled as she walked towards them.

Kagome immediately obscured her view by blocking the boys and ushering them upstairs before dealing with Kikyo.

"First off sister and I use that term loosely don't you ever talk to my son like that. Second of all I could knock you unconscious before you knew what happened. Third why do you care if I associate with a youkai? Last time I checked your best friend is one and the man you pretend to date is half of one too." Kagome said in a deadly calm voice.

"That doesn't matter only I am allowed to associate with them and I forbid you to take care of one. Throw him out on the streets and then maybe I will forgive you for forgetting your place." Kikyo said in a calmer tone and a deathly glare.

Kagome laughed before responding to Kikyo, "You really think after all these years of being separated that I'm just going to follow you like some lost puppy? Think again Kikyo because I've changed and because of this change I've become a better person. I'm more powerful you think and just so you know I will never give up my son and if I ever make friends that youkai here I will never give them up either. Its people like you that give the human race a horrible name. Maybe it's time for you to change your outlook on life." Kagome replied before grabbing her and Shippo's bag walking towards the door but not before he mother stopped her.

"Kagome will you not stay? Souta will be quite devastated especially since he and Shippo are getting along wonderfully." Luna pleaded with her daughter.

"I will not stay tonight mother but if you will allow it I wish to take Souta with me and I will be back tomorrow to finish conversing with you all. Besides if I don't leave now Kikyo will have more than a verbal lashing handed out to her." Kagome answered.

Luna nodded her before answering, "You can take Souta with you and hopefully tomorrow will be different."

"Let us hope and father please be ready for the meeting in the morning or I will leave you." Kagome said giving her father a dead pan look.

"You wouldn't leave your old man behind would you kiddo? I mean sure you've done it once but that was by accident." Satoshi said with a thoughtful look.

"Sure it was anyway I am going to go get Souta so I can leave." Kagome announced as she walked upstairs.

"I don't understand how all of you fall for her so call charms so easily. I mean what does she have that I don't?" Kikyo asked as she looked at all three other occupants in the living room.

"Well my dear daughter, Kagome unlike you works for her money, she doesn't hurt people to get her way nor does she have to try to force people to like her or surround herself with people pretending to be her friend. You two are truly opposite and if you can't see that then I know now more than ever that Kagome was the perfect choice for helping to lead the company. I'm sorry if this hurts you but it's the truth and it is time for you to finally hear that." Satoshi explained.

"I don't believe you, Kagome is still that scared little girl from all those years ago. I will make you all see how really weak she is." Kikyo vowed as she stormed out of the house.

Kagome and the kids came down after they heard Kikyo leave and walked over to her mother.

"Alright momma I'm keeping Souta for a week but I will be returning the boys tomorrow while I'm at the meeting." Kagome said.

"A-a whole week, I'm not so sure about that." Luna nervously replied.

"It's ok momma Souta is going to help me get Shippo into his school and he is going to be showing him around besides you need the rest and a break. You and dad need to spend time with one another and I'm pretty sure grandpa would like to have a quiet household if he doesn't want to come with me that is?" Kagome asked.

"I think I will stay here tonight Kagome and will go back with you tomorrow, how about that?" Ken countered.

Kagome shrugged her shoulder, "Sounds fine to me just make sure you're packed and you have all your medication that is needed." Kagome said as she gave him a stern look in which he just chuckled.

"What a wonderful idea Kagome that way I can steal your mother away, buy her anything her heart desires, and ravish her beyond compare." Satoshi explained as danced throughout the house with Luna.

"Ok well we're going! Bye!" Kagome yelled out as they left.

~xoxo~

Somewhere in town

"Kikyo, my love what bothers you?" A voice spoke from the shadows as it sat on a bed.

"Oh Naru-kun it's awful, my twin sister Kagome has returned and already she has my family members wrapped around her finger and then they turned on me because I called her weak and useless." Kikyo cried as she threw herself across the bed and laid her head on said person lap.

"Everything will be okay Kikyo for I plan on destroying those dogs and your sister too if she doesn't cooperate with me. I promise I will make her pay for having those you love dear turn on you." The voice spoke once again from the shadows.

"Oh Naru-kun you always know how to make me feel better. You don't mind if I stay here for a few days do you?" Kikyo innocently asked.

"Your wish is my command love, stay for as long as you like." The voice spoke.

'_Yes stay_ _because everything you do comes with a price my love.'_ The unknown person chuckled.

~xoxo~

"Hey Kagome if the mansion has been deserted for years, how is it livable now?" Souta asked.

"Well I made arrangements months before father and I returned home to have the place cleaned and furnished so I hired maids, chefs, a butler, and a head maid. By any chance do you remember Kaede-baa chan?" at his nod Kagome continued, "Well by a miracle I was to get her to work for me, she had told me she just came out retirement and was looking for a job so we came up with a plan since I needed her there 24/7 she might as well move into the mansion." Kagome finished explaining just in time as they pulled up to the house.

Shippo was the first to get out the car then Souta and finally Kagome was the last to exit. As they approached the door it was opened for them, greeting them to a glorious walkway that led to many different rooms.

"I call the biggest room!" Shippo shouted.

"Actually boys' one side of the house is for you guys so you won't be a pain in my butt and there are three game rooms in the house. Someone will show you guys to your wing and then you can fight over the room you want." Kagome announced as she watched the boys' wait impatiently for their escort.

"Welcome home Kagome, it has been forever since we last seen each other. I was wondering if ye would ever get here, what has happened to ye father?" Kaede asked as she walked closer to Kagome.

"My parents are bonding; my grandfather is preparing himself to come here tomorrow. If you could please have someone keep an eye on the boys' and let me know when dinner is ready I would be grateful." Kagome said as started to walk towards her room she had already decided as her own.

~xoxo~

Thank you so much readers for being patient with me and for those of you who wanted an explanation. Yes Kagome and her family are miko's and monks; yes, Sesshomaru and Toga are youkai and Inuyasha is a hanyou. If you have any other questions please don't be afraid to ask.


	3. The Meeting

A Family's Destruction

Now I understand that I have confused a lot of people with the age differences between Kagome, Kikyo, and their father. I have been writting this story while I'm half asleep so please forgive me. Now Satoshi is actually 47 I just haven't corrected that and as for the private airline thing I couldn't think of a name for that and just wrote the first thing that came to mind. Also the relationship between Kagome and Shippo will be looked into in a future chapter.

Chapter 3: The Meeting

I don't own Inuyasha but I do lay claim on Sesshomaru!

~xoxo~

Higurashi Manor

"Mom, hi I will be dropping the children off in a few and pick up dad. After everything is done I will pick them back. Ok?" Kagome lightly spoke into her phone.

**"Ok hunny, just call before you head out so I can prepare the boys. Is there anything I can do for you though?"** Luna questuioned

"Actually mom, can you find Sango's number for me? It is very important that I speak to her." Kagome explained.

**"Of course Kagome and your father is ready and waiting. How long will it be before you arrive here?"** Luna asked.

"Actually I just arrived at the shrine so you can father to come to the limo." Kagome answered as she hung up with her mother.

"Alright boys I shouldn't be long so please don't be a hassle and then afterwards we can do whatever you want, ok?" Kagome reminded them.

"Ok, just don't forget sis." Souta answered for both he and Shippo.

"I won't now get out of here and send dad down." Kagome yelled from the limo as the boys ran up the shrine steps.

Once the boys were in the house Satoshi made his way into the limo where Kagome was waiting and as they began to drive off they talked about the merger between their company and Tashio & Sons company.

~xoxo~

Tashio Manor

In the Tashio manor the house was in an uproar as one of the family members were missing.

"Sesshomaru, my boy please tell me you know or have a clue to where your brother is?" InuToga begged.

"Father just because I have just recently accepted Inuyasha as my kin does not mean that I am his keeper. I don't know where he is but I suggest you call Miroku and ask him. Also father I will not be late for this meeting because of him." Sesshomaru quietly responded.

"I suppose we can just go ahead and attend the meeting without him if that is the case then let us leave now." InuToga spoke as they both headed out into the limo.

As they traveled InuToga texted Miroku to see where his son was.

"Miroku, by any chance have you seen my son?" InuToga quickly texted.

**"The idiot is here asleep on my couch. He came here this morning drunk beyond recognition. Should I stay and wake? Or just head to the meeting?"** Miroku responded just as quickly as he recieved his.

Toga just sighed before responding to his text, "No leave the fool there and just meet us there. I will deal with my son once the meeting is over. If he calls or text you do not respond."

**"Of course InuToga and please try not to break anything else." ** Miroku replied.

"Anything else?" Toga questioned.

**"Yes, it seems your son is quite attracted to anything breakable within my home. Most items were irreplaceable and given from family members who are no longer alive."** Miroku replied.

"I am sorry to hear that, shall we discuss what Inuyasha owes you after the meeting? I'm sure we can come up with something." InuToga inquired.

**"Yes, please and I will be arriving at Higurashi Inc in five minutes. See you there."** Miroku replied before ending his text message.

Immediately after InuToga finished his text message the limo was already pulling up in front of Higurashi Inc.

"So tell me father where is that ungrateful brother of mine? Surely the fool isn't incompentent enough to miss this merger deal." Sesshomaru asked as both he and his father got out of the limo.

"It seems that your brother got drunk last night and showed up at Miroku's house this morning and destroyed all his priceless items but the worst part is he is still drunk and currently laying on Miroku's floor knocked out." InuToga replied.

"What a fool he is, no doubt he will try to blame this on someone else and this Sesshomaru will not clean up after his mess." Sesshoamru announced.

"I had or have no intention of allowwing you to clean up after your brothers mess. He needs to learn to appreciate what he has and start acting his age. Now let us not dwaddle any further and see if we can get the Higurashi's to finally merge with our company." Toga said as they finally made their way towards the elevator.

~xoxo~

Top floor of the Higurashi Inc.

"Kagome, by any chance did you look over any documents? I forgot to ask after all the excitement your mother and I had last night." Satoshi asked as stood looking out the the massive window.

"Of course I did father and I even had time to fix any mistakes and make a schedule for inventory to make sure that nothing is missing. I have done everything that is needed to be done so just relax and let me put your mind at ease and finally close this merger. I have never failed you and I never will. You know that right?" Kagome asked she swirled her chair around to meet her father.

"I am very much aware of that Kagome and I'm happy that I chose you as my accessor. Now let us prepare ourselves because these youkai are more powerful and different than any other. They are highly respected here so please try and I mean try to play nice." Satoshi practically begged his daughter.

"I can't promise you anything but I'll try and that's all that matters. Now sit down." Kagome whispered as the three men excluding one of the hour walked into the room.

"Ah, Satoshi my friend it has been to long since we last seen each other. How does everything go?" InuToga said as he shook Satoshi's hand.

"Everything is fine and all is well though I just wish that my daughters would just get along then I think all would be rigtht in the world." Satoshi exasperated.

Toga outright laughed before speaking once more, "I know the feeling all to well my friend, it seems that my boys are never going to get along but I just hope that they do if anything were to ever happen."

"Father prehaps we should start and then once we are finished you and Lord InuToga can finish your prattle conversation. I do have other meetings to attend too." Kagome said desperately trying to finish the meeting that had yet to began.

"Oh and which of the daughters are you? Hm, Kikyo prehaps?" InuToga idly questioned.

Kagome face had lost all cheeriness at that comment and portrayed nothing not even her eyes showed what she was feeling at the moment before she icly replied, "No, my name is Kagome and even though my sister which I use that term loosely are twins we are nothing alike and I would greatly appreciate if you never compare me to her again.

"Forgive me I did not mean to upset you I just assumed that was your name." InuToga replied.

"I am not upset so please why don't we all sit down and began, ne?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head in the direction of the desk.

"What an excellent suggestion little cousin, now lets begin." Miroku stated.

Everyone sat down and begin to talk of many different assets each company had to offer to one another except for Sesshomaru who was having a very difficult time preventing himself from staring at Kagome and hating her for causing his beast to stir.

_'Master...can we have mate now? She smells devine.'_

'She is not our mate and you will never have. Tell me beast why have you risen?'

_'You cannot tell me that her scent doesn't awaken you, awaken us! She calls to us, she needs us, we must answer. This women smells of rain, roses, and lightening after a thunder storm. I wonder master what she would smell like with our scent mixed with hers inside and out?_

'That is enough!" Shessomaru growled at his beast before pushing it back into its cage.

Kagome on the other hand was getting frustrated and finally decided to break the silence, "Is there a reason why you are staring at me? I would also appreciate it if you would stop it is quite annoying."

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru said before ignoring her completely.

'How rude.' Kagome thought before turning her attention back to the meeting.

Afterwards the meeting went on without a hitch and a hour later the meeting was complete and both companies signed the paperwork that would officially merge them.

"I am glad that this meeting wasn't problematic and now both our companies are one. I hope we are able to move to new heights because of this." Satoshi expressed.

"I too hope for the best through this. Now I don't want to be rude but I have to go find my son and have a talk with him. Don't hesitate to call me if anything else comes to mind." InuToga replied before he and Sesshomaru made their depature.

"So uncle how long will you be in town? Are you leaving too Kagome?" Miroku asked turning his attention to his family members.

"I will be leaving on Sunday to go and meet with our smaller companies in the neighboring countries as well as seeing about other possible mergers. Kagome will be staying here to keep everything in check also I must thank you for keeping an eye out on the family." Satoshi explained.

"There is no need to thank me uncle I would have so even without you telling me to. After all you guys are my own family members left in town. Now if you all will excuse me I have something to attend to but I will be keeping in touch." Miroku stated as he made his way to the elevator where both Inu's were waiting on him.

"Miroku wait!," Kagome yelled as she chased after him, "If you have some time during the week come to the old manor I will have a surprise for you. Don't you forget either or you'll regret it." Kagome whispered even though it was in vain.

"I would never dream of doing such a thing to you dearest cousin. I will text you later in the evening to check up on things." Miroku said as all three men left into the elevator.

After seeing the men leave Kagome walked back into the room to prepare herself to leave.

"Kagome, I was thinking that prehaps we could have a family dinner on Friday before I have to leave town on Sunday. I was hoping to have it at the manor but I want **everybody **there and that includes your sister too. I know you to can't stand to be in the same room together but this is just something I really want to happen as one of those fond memories." Satoshi expressed.

"I would like that too dad but I don't hate Kikyo and I don't mind her half the time I just can't take it when she tries to belittle me or threaten me so because you asked me to I will try my hardest to hold my tongue and not confront Kikyo. I just wish I knew why she has it out for me?" Kagome responded.

"I'm not sure either but come let us leave so I can spend more time with your mother and don't that your grandfather is coming to the manor with you." Satoshi reminded Kagome as they made there way to the elevator.

"Thanks for reminding me I totally forgot he was coming. Well atleast you and mom can have some real alone time." Kagome said as she wiggled her eye brows at her father.

"Kagome Anari Higurashi!" Satoshi yelled as he only recieved a giggle from his daughter.

~xoxo~

At Miroku's House

"So do you guys think Inuyasha is awake yet?" Miroku asked as he made his way up his front porch with both Inu's in tow.

Shesshomaru took a big whiff and almost regretted before answering Miroku, "He isn't awake yet but I can tell you that you will most likely need new carpets for your home. Nothing will be salvagable nor will that stench ever go away."

"Just freaking great it's going to cost me a fortune to get new carpets and anything else he may have ruined."Miroku groaned.

"As I said earlier Miroku we will come up with a way Inuyasha to repay and he will be paying for anything that was ruined from his own pocket whatever the cost maybe so by all means I suggest you stack up his bill. This will be a small part of his punishment." InuToga explained as Miroku let them into his home.

"How gracious of you and I will be more than happy to find any to all problems being fixed by him." Miroku said as he kicked Inuyasha in the ribs very hard.

"Oi what the fuck was that for? I don't know what has gotten into you monk but cut it out!" Inuyasha slightly yelled.

"Son if I was you I would get up and take a good look at yourself and the damage you have caused." Toga nearly growled out.

"Huh? Watcha talkin bout old man? I ain't cause no damage." Inuyasha confusedly asked.

"If you would actually get up my friend and pay attention then maybe you'll see what your father is talking about. Also even though your my best friend please refrain from coming to my house when you're beyond drunk to come crash you have broken a lot of my family heirlooms and most if not all were irreplacable and you even soiled my carpet and couch set with your vomit and anything else I don't want to name." Miroku explained as he watched his friend finally take a good look around.

"I'm sorry monk I'll get all this fixed up." Inuyasha sincerely replied.

"Yes you will be paying for this but with your own money and your money alone. Now there is one more thing we do need to discuss and so I will ask you is there something you have forgotten today?" InuToga questioned.

"I don't think so, I mean I don't believe I forgot anything." Inuyasha mumbled as he contemplated everything.

"Surely you can't be this incompetent half breed? I would have thought it was quite obvious." Sesshomaru stated as he gave away nothing.

"The meeting!", Inuyasha yelled as he got up, "Well just don't stand there lets go before we're late!"

Inuyasha was getting close to leaving before his father's hand prevented him from leaving.

"It has already taken place my son and we ahve successfully merged our company with Higurashi Inc. and now I want to focus on how pissed I am at you. Your punishment will be severe and relentless. There is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind about this. As for your first punishment you will be walking home the way you are I don't think I can handle your stench any further and I won't have soiling the limo either." InuToga said as he and Sesshoamru immediately left out the house and walk to the limo.

"Feh, fine I don't care!" Inuyasha yelled at them.

"Well since you don't care Inuyasha I want my whole house renovated and I already have someone in mind to do it. All you have to do is supervise everything while I'm not here." Miroku stated as he started texting on his phone.

"Oh yeah and who the hell would renovate this shitty place at the last second?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku gave him one name before shoving him out the door and leaving him there standing pale as ever.

~xoxo~

Higurashi Shrine

Kagome and Satoshi had just pulled up in front in of the shrine and prepared their selves to go inside but not before telling the driver to wait for Kagome to come back with the others. Afterwards they gradually made their way up the long stairway before arriving at the front door.

"Mom, are the kids ready to go? And where is gramps?" Kagome asked when she walked into the house.

"The boys are ready but I'm not sure where your grandfather has gone. He might be in his room or somewhere in the house." Luna said as she contemplated where her father in law could be.

"Here I am my dear I was in the old well house just cleaning a few things before you arrived but it seems that time has slipped by me once more." Her grandfather answered behind her with a thoughtful look.

"It's ok gramps, why don't we get the kids and your bags then head out. Kedea- baa san said that the chef's have cooked already and want us to taste this dessert they've made." Kagome explained as she made her way out the door.

"Boys you're going to be left behind if you don't hurry! Kagome and your grandfather have already made their way to the limo without you!" Luna yelled and she didn't even have to wait as the both boys were racing down the stairs and out the door.

"Now my dear sweet wife what shall we do in the mean time?" Satoshi asked in a peverted voice.

"Why don't you see if you can catch me then find out?" Luna countered as she took off running upstairs.

~xoxo~

"Hey Souta by any chance do you have Sango's number?" Kagome asked during their drive to the mansion.

"Uh, yeah...Here you go sis." Souta said as he texted her the number.

"Thanks kid. If things go as plan with the talk I'm about to have with her you'll have a great surprise in the end." Kagome explained as she called Sango.

**"Hello, this Sango speaking how may I help you?"**

"Yes I was wondering if you could direct me to my best friend?"

**"Who is this? And who are you looking for exactly?"**

"Is this not Sango Serena Tanaka? The same girl who beat up everyone who picked on her bestfriend Kagome Higurashi. The same woman who can't stand a certain pervert but has a crush on him."

**"There is only one person who knows that and she doesn't live in Japan. So who are you really and what are you trying to accomplish here?"**

"I'm hurt Sango that you don't know who I am. It's me Kagome and I'm back home in Japan for good this time."

**"Kagome you big dope! Why didn't you call me the moment you landed?"**

"It's not that I didn't want to Sango it was just that I landed here at two in the morning and you know that I'm not a morening person besides I had to get the company in order here before attending a meeting I had this morning and even right now I'm exhausted from this jetlag. Anyway I was calling with a propostion for you and Kohaku."

**"I forgive you Kagome and what is this propostion you have?"**

"How is your job? Is it worth working there?"

**"The pay is horrible, there isn't enough hours for to help my aunt pay the bills and no it isn't worth working there."**

"What do you mean help your aunt?"

**"That's right you don't know, well a few years back my parents were killed leaving me and Kohaku orphaned minors. One of my parents closes friend didn't want to see us in an orphange so she adopted us but as of recently she got remarried and needs Kohaku and I to leave but I have no where to go which presents my other problem."**

"Lucky for you I came back in town just in time. My propostion I have was to work at the company for me and my dad, my second was for you two to come live at the Higurashi manor. I get so bored there even with my son who now ignores me for his favorite uncle."

**"Y-you have a son?"**

"Mhm, a little fire kitsune. I adopted him a few years back when I was of legal age to and knew him since I first went to America. It's a long story and I'll share with you when you come over."

**"That's great news, we'll be there in a few hours. We'll pack the most important items first and figure out a way to get the rest."**

"Don't worry about that I'll send a company to pick your items up and do you wish to finish the week out at your job?"

**"I won't have to because they let me go today and I had no idea how I was going to tell my aunt but then you called and saved me like always."**

"If I recall correctly you were the one who was always saving me but I guess we always managed to save each other. But enough sobbed stories hurry up and get your things together and I'll have someone pick you guys up. Just text me the address and then I'll call you whn your rided is outside."

"**That's fine and one more thing Kagome, did you call Jakotsu? You know if he finds out your in town and haven't reached out to him he'll have your head."**

"Oops, I forgot but I'll give a call once we hang up. So on that note good bye."

Kagome immediately hung up and called one number she had on speed dial.

**"Hello Bankotsu here, how can I assist you Kags'?"**

"Ban-Ban, I need you to call Jaky and tell him I'm here and to come to my house."

**"You forgot to call him didnt you? He's gunna give you an earful."**

"Just do it! Jeez!" Kagome yelled and hung up just as they arrived at the manor.

_'Seems like I won't be getting any rest anytime soon.'_

~xoxo~

Finally I have finished this long chapter especially with how busy I've been. Also if my faithful readers could give a name for Kagome's grandfather I would appreciate I can't think of one lol.


End file.
